The disclosure relates to adjusting a position of a display device and, more specifically, to techniques for adjusting a position of a display device of an electronic device based on a position of a user with respect to the display device.
Many conventional electronic apparatus essentially include a base unit portion and a display device coupled to the base unit portion. Examples of electronic apparatus include, but are not limited to, a notebook computer and a personal digital assistant (PDA). Typically, the display device (such as a liquid crystal display) has been mounted on a cover portion of the electronic apparatus and a keyboard device has been disposed on the base unit portion of the electronic apparatus. The cover portion has usually been pivotally connected to a rear of the base unit portion by a hinge (or similar mechanism), such that the electronic apparatus can be opened or shut.
A user of a conventional electronic apparatus has usually manipulated a cover portion to expose and access a display device and a keyboard device. The user has also adjusted the angle of the display device and the keyboard device to change the viewing angle for the display device. In practice, the user has manually adjusted the angle of the display device and the keyboard device of the conventional electronic apparatus by hand to optimize viewing of the display by the user. As a viewing angle for a user of the display device may frequently change, the user has had to readjust the angle of the display device and the keyboard device repeatedly by hand. As a result, the conventional electronic apparatus lacks ease of use, is inefficient, and is somewhat inconvenient for a user to utilize.